Style Guide/Kamen Rider Spellings
This section lists all the official romanizations of names given in the Japanese Kamen Rider series. Only official romanized names are listed, and each are referenced. Actors *Taiko Katonohttp://www.taikoufc.com/ Rider Designations Kamen Rider OOO * Combos ** Tatoba Combo ** Putotyra Combo ** Tajadol Combo ** Shauta Combo ** Sagohzo Combo ** Latorartar Combo ** Gatakiriba Combo * Mismatches ** Takakiriba ** Takatorartar ** Takagoriba ** Gatatoraba Kamen Rider Fourze * Kamen Rider Fourze (according to title) Kamen Rider Gaim *Arms **Marron Energy (and by extension Jimber Marron Arms) * Kamen Rider Kamuro * Kamen Rider Mars * Kamen Rider Saver Kamuro Spelling.png|The word "Kamuro" can be seen on this picture, comes from Detail of Heroes No.26 Mars Spelling.png|His Rider name spelling, comes from Detail of Heroes No.26 Saverspelling.png|"Saver Arrow" and "Kamen Rider Saver" (in small text) on the toy packaging. Marronspelling.png|"Marron Energy" and "Jimber Marron Arms" (in small text) on the toy packaging. Kamen Rider Drive *Types **Type Technic **Type Fruits **Type Dead Heat **Type Kakimazerl (Romanization of Tire Kakmiazeru, translated as "Tire Blending") *Kamen Rider Super Dead Heat Drive *Tire Koukan *Signal Koukan *Super Mashin Chaser File:Type Technic Tridoron Ad.jpg|"Type Technic" from DX Tridoron commercial File:Type Fruits Tire-0.jpg|Type Fruits Tire from magazine scan Type Technic CONFIRMED SPELLING.jpg|Type Technic as seen on the Type Technic Tire Drive Deadheat Tire.png|Type Dead Heat as seen on the Type Dead Heat Tire Tire Kakimazerl.png|Tire Kakimazerl Tire Koukan spelling.png|Tire Koukan (Exchange) Signal Koukan spelling.png|Signal Koukan (Exchange) Super Deadheat Drive spelling.png|Kamen Rider Super Dead Heat Drive as seen on Detail of Heroes Super Mashin Chaser.jpg|Super Mashin Chaser as seen on the toy box for the DX Break Gunner (cast voice ver.) Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Ghost **Toucon Boost Damashii **Ichigou Damashii *Kamen Rider Specter **Tutankhamun Damashii **W Damashii Toucon Boost.png|"Toucon Boost" as seen on the top of the Eyecon. GhostIchigouDamashii.jpg|"Ichigou Damashii" as seen on a promo for the Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! DVD Specter_Spelling.png|Kamen Rider Specter's name, as seen in the Detail of Heroes Magazine. TUTANKHAMUN SPELLING.png|Tutankhamun Damashii's name as seen in the official TV-Asahi site W Damashii Spelling.jpg|W Damashii's name as seen on a promo for Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! Civilian names Kamen Rider Black *Kohtaro Minami (birthday cake in Monster Party) Kamen Rider Kabuto *Jyuka Tendou (Her school bag and apron) Kamen Rider Decade * Yusuke Onodera (coffee mug in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker) Kamen Rider Wizard *Haruto Soma (soccer shirt in The Stolen Hope) Kamen Rider Gaim *Kota Kazuraba (introduction page in Revival! Ichigo Arms of Friendship!) **Kota's name becomes Kouta in The Gifted Secret Weapon and The Betrayal of Zangetsu (His resume has his name as こうた (ko-u-ta) in furigana/hiragana). ** Kouta's name is shown as Kota in Kamen Rider Gaim: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup! *Like Kouta, Kaito Kumon's name as seen on his introduction page in Episode 5. *Mitsuzane Kureshima (as seen on his credit card in Birth! The Third Rider is Grapes!, later as seen on introduction page in Episode 5.) *Takatora Kureshima (as seen on screen in Brother's End! Zangetsu vs. Zangetsu Shin!) *Oren Pierre Alfonzo (sa seen on the cake card in Big Bang! Big Ball Watermelon) *Peko, Zack, Jonouchi, Hase, Oren, and Kaito Kumon (as seen on their jerseys in Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp! ) Kota Spelling.png|The word "Kazuraba Kota" can be seen on the page KOUTAKOUTAaa.png|The name "Kouta Kazuraba" is seen with his Rider stats. Kotasoccercuperror.png|The name "Kota" can be seen on his jersey. KumonKaito Spelling.png|The full name "Kaito Kumon" can be seen on his introduction page. Mitsuzane spelling.png|The name "Mitsuzane Kureshima" can be seen on the credit card. MitsuzaneSpelling and age.png|The name "Mitsuzane Kureshima" can be seen on the introduction page. Takatoraemail.jpg|The name "Takatora Kureshima" on the screen. Oren profile.png|Oren's japanese name spelling, on the introduction page Oren Englishname spelling.png|The name "Oren Pierre Alfonzo" can be seen on the card. Peko's Jersey.png|The name "Peko" can be seen on his jersey. ZackOfficialSpelling.jpg|The name "Zack" can be seen on his jersey. JonouchiOfficialSpelling.jpg|The name "Jonouchi" can be seen on his jersey. Oren-HaseOfficialSpelling.jpg|The name "Oren" and "Hase" can be seen on their jersey. KaitoOfficialSpelling.jpg|The name "Kaito" can be seen on his jersey. Kamen Rider Drive *Shinnosuke Tomari, Jun Honganji (as seen on Brain's tablet, Episode 16) *Go Shijima (As seen in English on a magazine scan) Gou Shijima's correct spelling.jpg|The name "Go Shijima" can be seen on the magazine scan Honganji-Kajou spelling.png|The name "Honganji Jun" can be seen on the screen) Tomari-san spelling.png|The name "Tomari Shinnosuke" can be seen on the screen) Villain names Kamen Rider OOO * Greeed ** Ankh ** Gamel ** Mezool ** Kazari ** Uva ** Kyouryu Greeed Kamen Rider Gaim *Inves *Over Lords Inves spelling.jpg|The word "Inves" seen in the smart phone screen Overlord.jpg|The word "Over Lord" seen on the picture is mirrored. Kamen Rider Drive *Roidmudes Roidmude Spelling.png|The word "Roidmude List", from Kamen Rider Drive Toei offical site *Mashin Chaser KrDrive-MashinChaser EngSpelling.png|The name "Mashin Chaser", from Tv Asahi offical site Kamen Rider Ghost Mysterious Man- Chikara Saionji (as revealed on the TV Asahi webpage) Mystery man's Name (Ghost).jpg GammaEyeconspelling.jpg|Gamma Eyecon Locations Kamen Rider W 's spelling in the show.]] *The city that the Narumi Detective Agency resides in is romanized as "Futo". Arsenal Kamen Rider Black RX *Ridoron Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kabutick Zecters Kamen Rider OOO *Ridevendor Kamen Rider Fourze * Astroswitches Kamen Rider Wizard *Machinewinger Kamen Rider Gaim * Lockseeds * Hinawadaidai-DJ-Ju * Sword Bringer & Apple Reflecter Lockseed spelling.jpg|As seen on the tablet screen Hinawadaidai-DJ-Ju.png|The Hinawadaidai-DJ-Ju, from the TV-Asahi site Mars Weapon correct Spelling.png|The correct weapon spelling can be seen under the Japanese name, comes from Detail of Heroes No.26 Kamen Rider Drive *Handle-Ken *Zenrin Shooter *Signal Bikes/Shift Cars **Signal Magarl **Shift Dead Heat **Deco Traveller *NEXTridoron Handle-Ken.png|As seen on the toy box Handle-Ken Spelling.jpg|As seen on TV-Asahi official site Zenrin Shooter Spelling.png|Zenrin Shooter and Signal Magarl as seen on toy box Shift Dead Heat's name.png|Shift Dead Heat Decotravellerspelling.jpg|Deco Traveller's name on Type Formula. NEXTridoron_Spelling.jpg|NEXTridoron's name in a promotional shot of its license plate. Kamen Rider Ghost *Ghost Eyecons **Special Ore Ghost Eyecon *Gan Gun Saber **Nitouryu Mode **Naginata Mode **Gun Mode *Ghost Gadgets **Condor Denwor **Cobra Keitai *Sunglasseslasher *Mega Ulorder *Gamma Eyecon Ghost Eyecon spelling.png|Ghost Eyecon name as seen on the Kamen Rider Ghost Bandai website Special ore Eyecon spelling.png|Special Ore Ghost Eyecon as labeled on toy packaging. Gan Gun Saber Spelling.png|Gan Gun Saber as labeled on the Bandai DX toy version. GanGunSaberModesEnglishSpelling.png|Three of the Gan Gun Saber's modes are spelt Nitouryu Mode, Naginata Mode and Gun Mode. Condor_spelling.png|Condor Denwor name in English, as seen in the Detail of Heroes Magazine. COBRA KEITAI SPELLING.png|Cobra Keitai's name in English, as seen on the TV-Asahi official site Sunglasseslasher spelling.png|Sunglasseslasher's name in English, as seen on the TV-Asahi official site Mega Ulorder Spelling.png|Mega Ulorder's name in English, as seen in Detail of Heroes (Uchusen Volume 151) GammaEyeconspelling.jpg|Gamma Eyecon. References Category:Content Category:Style Guide